Another Daylife on Grimgar
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Cerita sederhana tentang satu hari yang dilalui oleh Haruhiro dan Mary. Lamunannya tentang banyak hal, juga pandangan Mary tentang kelompoknya, apakah mereka bisa jadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi gadis itu?/Canon/Plot?/Mind to RnR?


_**Light Novel of Hai to Gensou no Grimgar was written by Ao Jumonji**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Another Daylife on Grimgar**

 _Written by: Mellow Rainbow_

 _With: Canon/OOC maybe_

 _Hope you like it!_

.

.

.

Pria itu terbangun dari bantalan jeraminya. Sedikit gatal dan dengan cukup lunglai ia berjalan keluar.

Pagi masih cukup membiru, ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian melepaskannya dengan satu senyuman tipis. Dilihatnya salah seorang teman sudah mulai menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Seperti biasa meski ini bukanlah gilirannya memasak, Moguzo tetap melakukannya dengan hati yang ringan.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

"Haruhiro. Ah, tidak apa-apa," larangnya pada pria itu, Haruhiro tersenyum dan mulai memaksa ikut mengupas bawang.

"Harusnya kali ini giliran Ranta. Kurasa mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memanjakannya, Moguzo." Haruhiro mulai memotong bawang yang baru saja ia kupas.

"Tak apa, Haruhiro-kun. Lagipula aku 'kan sudah bilang aku suka memasak." Pria itu tersenyum, lagi. Seolah itu semua memang bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Hffftt, _Ohayou_ , Moguzo! Haru-kun!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muncul menyapa keduanya. Ia merentangkan tangan ke atas, meregangkan badannya sebelum memperbaiki kepangan rambutnya.

" _Ohayou_ , Yume," balas Moguzo.

"Eh, eh, kali ini sup apa? Baunya enak sekali." Yume berlari mendekati ketel besar itu dan langsung mencicip masakan Moguzo.

"Hmm, tapi masih sedikit hambar," lanjut gadis itu sembari menjilati jarinya.

"Benar. Akhir-akhir ini persediaan garam kita mulai menipis. Harganya mulai mahal," jawab Moguzo yang mulai menambahkan kembali garam di masakan mereka, beberapa sendok sebelum tempat bumbu itu pun benar-benar habis.

"Kalau soal garam aku rasa kami bisa membelinya di kota. Aku tahu tempat yang murah." Ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang gadis _Priest_ yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Mary!" Yume bergegas berlari dan merangkul gadis itu, keduanya pun tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau mulai memutuskan buat makan disini ya," goda Haruhiro sembari tertawa kecil, namun Mary seketika merengutkan wajahnya.

"Cuman mampir," jawabnya sedikit ketus, Haruhiro pun mulai tertawa kecut—sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Bercanda Haru, harusnya kau lihat wajahmu." Tawa Mary sedikit pecah, begitu pula dengan Yume dan Moguzo.

"Jahat sekali." Haruhiro menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong saat kau bilang ' _kami_ ' maksudmu kau dengan siapa, Mary?" tanya Yume yang mulai menyantap masakan Moguzo sesaat setelah disuguhkan padanya.

"Aku dan Haru," jawab Mary santai, ia pun mulai ikut memakan sup yang diberikan buatnya.

Yume memberikan tatapan _aku-tahu-maksudnya-ini_ pada Haruhiro sembari tersenyum jahil dan Moguzo tak merespon, meski sebenarnya ia ikut sedikit tersenyum. Haruhiro menghentikan santapannya dan menoleh ke arah keduanya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya semua sikap itu?

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini, Yume? Moguzo? Cuman berkeliling tahu!" Haruhiro angkat bicara melihat kedua temannya sedikit salah paham.

"Iya, iya, tahu. Tapi 'kan kau tak perlu sampai menolak dengan sekeras itu." Yume kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Haruhiro-kun, pastikan kau tidak lupa garamnya ya," lanjut Moguzo yang akhirnya mulai sedikit tertawa.

"Ya ampun," ucap Haruhiro, Mary pun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan melintasi jembatan kecil menuju kota. Disitulah Haruhiro berhenti, begitu pula Mary. Dilihatnya pria itu melamun memandang matahari pagi. Tanpa ia ketahui dalam beberapa menit itu saja sekumpulan pikiran semrawut seolah pria itu coba lepaskan dari otaknya. Uang, peralatan, pakaian, teman, musuh, serikat, dan banyak lagi gumpalan-gumpalan ingatan yang menyakitkan, terutama soal Manato.

"Haru?" Mary menyentuh pundak Haruhiro, pria itu tersenyum dan meneruskan jalan.

Keduanya membeli cukup banyak bahan makanan berikut bumbu-bumbu masak, mengingat keperluan Moguzo untuk masakan cukup besar. Mary membeli dua buah _dango_ yang kebetulan dijual di sudut kota dan memberikan salah satunya pada Haruhiro. Keduanya melewati salah satu pedangang _item_ aksesoris dan berhenti, saling memandang sesaat kemudian berpaling satu sama lain.

"M-Mary, mungkin ada _item_ yang bagus untuk _Priest_. Ah, juga buat _Mage_ dan _Hunter_. Aku rasa aku juga akan belikan Yume dan Shihoru, Ranta dan Moguzo kurasa juga—"

"—Haru!" potong Mary sedikit tertawa, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menatap lurus iris kecoklatan Haruhiro, "kau tak harus membelikan _item_ buatku."

"Tak apa, lagipula kau sudah jadi bagian dari _party_ 'kan?" tanya pria itu seolah ingin Mary sadar ia benar-benar bagian dari mereka sekarang.

"Kau benar," jawab Mary singkat. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"T-Tapi jangan yang terlalu mahal ya," lanjut Haruhiro agak grogi, sontak saja tawa Mary pecah. Yah, uang _party_ memang harus dibagi sesuai keperluan masing-masing _sih_.

"Silahkan! Silahkan!" Sang pedagang _item_ mulai menghampiri Haruhiro dan Mary yang masuk ke tokonya.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan _item_ untuk kelas _Thieft_ , _Priest_ , _Mage_ , _Hunter_ , _Warrior_ , dan _Dread Knight_?" tanya Haruhiro.

"M-Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya takut saya hanya punya _item_ untuk _Priest_ dan _Mage_. Baik itu _Thieft_ , _Hunter_ , _Warrior_ , ataupun _Dread Knight_ semua _item_ mereka dijual khusus bersama senjata. Mungkin anda bisa temui salah seorang _Mercenary_ di pusat kota untuk mendapatkan _item_ yang anda perlukan," jawab sang pedagang.

"Baiklah bisa lihat _item_ untuk _Priest_ dan _Mage_?" pinta Haruhiro lagi dan pedagang itu pun mengangguk.

Mary dan Haruhiro berdiskusi banyak soal _item_ yang diperlihatkan oleh sang pedagang. Ada yang cukup bagus hanya saja harganya mahal, ada juga yang murah tetapi memiliki efek yang kurang bagus, tentu saja sia-sia jika membeli benda murah hanya untuk sekali pakai. Mary menggeleng ke arah Haruhiro dan pria itu pun menghela nafas.

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Haruhiro dan pedagang itu pun menggeleng.

"Tak apa, Haru. Ayo kita pergi, mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita," ajak Mary dan dengan berat hati keduanya pun melangkah keluar toko.

Haruhiro terdiam beberapa langkah sesaat setelah keluar dari toko.

Melihat Haruhiro diam, Mary pun ikut terhenti, "Ada apa, Haru?"

Haruhiro menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Tunggu sebentar!"

Haruhiro kembali masuk ke dalam toko membuat Mary sedikit bingung. Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali keluar sembari membawa kantung kecil dari kulit hewan. Dibukanya di depan Mary dan dipakaikannya di tangan gadis itu.

"E-Eh, t-tapi 'kan ini—"

"Benar, _bracelet of hope_ ini cuman sekali pakai, tapi menurutku efek menghilangkan status _poison_ pada seluruh _party_ mungkin akan berguna suatu saat. Gunakan saat terdesak ya, Mary. Setelahnya mungkin ini hanya akan jadi gelang biasa," ucap Haruhiro.

"U-Umn," ucap Mary sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Haruhiro memandang heran gadis itu. Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa dia kelihatannya tidak senang? Sesaat setelah sensor otak Haruhiro mulai menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sifat _awkward_ khas pria itu pun muncul.

"T-Tidak, Mary. M-Maaf aku tidak bermaksud memegang tanganmu. A-Aku … A-Aku hanya—"

"—Tak apa kok!" Mary tersenyum dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Bisa kita pulang?"

"U-Uh." Haruhiro tersadar sebab Mary mulai menyeret tangannya.

Pria itu mulai tersenyum. Mary sedikit banyak sudah mulai berubah. Gadis itu tidak lagi bersikap dingin dan tertutup seperti awal mereka bertemu, dia tidak lagi kasar dan suka menyendiri. Mary yang sekarang mungkin tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

Haruhiro mulai mencoba mengiringi Mary, tak terasa genggaman tangan keduanya mulai sedikit erat.

.

.

.

Kembali melewati jembatan kecil yang sama. Haruhiro kembali berhenti dan melamun, memandangi matahari terbenam. Ingatannya tentang _party_ mereka yang dulu sewaktu masih bersama Manato, kembali muncul. Mary memandang wajah gusar pria itu, terasa sekali dari genggaman tangan Haruhiro bahwa ia tengah gelisah.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ditautkannya jemarinya pada jemari Haruhiro, digenggamnya cukup erat. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai bersandar di bahu pria itu. Tentu saja ini kembali menjadi situasi yang _awkward_ bagi Haruhiro.

"M-Mary!" tolak pria itu tapi Mary tak merespon.

"Biarkan seperti ini sejenak, Haru …" pinta Mary dan terpaksa ia pun diam.

Rasanya tenang hingga matahari mulai coba bersembunyi di ujung horison sana, bersamaan dengan lukisan awan dengan langit sebagai kanvasnya. Kemilaunya sedikit memantul di lautan cermin yang kini mulai berubah menjadi biru bercampur jingga. Mereka termenung dalam nyamannya diam.

"Mary," panggil Haruhiro pelan dan mulai menggerakkan _Priest_ muda itu dari tidurnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Haruhiro lagi dan Mary mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun lama sekali, darimana saja kalian?" tanya Yume sedikit ketus, Haruhiro hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan tidak bersalahnya kepada gadis itu.

" _Tadaima~_ " ucap Haruhiro singkat, dilihatnya Shihoru menatap ke arah mereka dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat sesaat setelah ia menatap gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Shihoru?" tanya Haruhiro, Moguzo yang sedang memahat figur kayu pun tertawa kecil dan Yume merengutkan wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Yume.

Haruhiro dan Mary pun saling bertatapan. Mereka masih bergandengan tangan dengan cukup erat. Keduanya pun salah tingkah dan bergegas melepasnya. Mary menutup sebagian wajahnya yang agak memerah dengan punggung tangannya, memaksa pandangan dinginnya yang dulu kembali meski hanya untuk sesaat ini saja.

"I-Ini bahan makanan dan bumbu, Moguzo!" Haruhiro bergegas menyodorkan sekantung bahan belanjaannya kepada Moguzo.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan, Haruhiro." Moguzo sedikit tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ayo cepat masak, Moguzo!" teriak Yume penuh semangat, Moguzo dan Shihoru pun hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Ranta?" tanya Haruhiro.

"Aah, si bodoh itu masih di tempat tidur. Ya ampun, tidur sampai sore, memangnya dia pikir dia raja," omel Yume.

Melihat suasana hangat dalam _party_ itu mulai muncul, Mary pun tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, pulang ke penginapannya. Rasanya ia ingin benar-benar terus bersama mereka semua, bersama Haruhiro, bukan hanya sekedar _party_ tapi teman seperti sekarang.

"Haruhiro!" panggil Shihoru, membuat Haruhiro tersadar kalau Mary berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia!" lanjut Shihoru lagi, Haruhiro menatap Yume dan Moguzo yang mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengejar Mary.

"Mary!"

Gadis itu berbalik, dilihatnya Haruhiro berjalan menyusulnya. Entah mengapa untuk sesaat rasanya senang sekali, hanya karena namanya dipanggil seolah kelompok itu benar-benar tak lengkap tanpa ada dirinya.

"Menginaplah! Moguzo akan memasak makan malam yang cukup enak, kau harus coba!" ajak Haruhiro dengan wajah berharap.

Mary tersenyum namun menggeleng, "Maaf. Hari ini … masih belum."

Perlahan raut wajah Haruhiro mulai berubah sedikit kecewa, mungkin Mary masih belum benar-benar mempercayai ia dan mereka yang lain, pikirnya.

"Tapi—"

Wajahnya terangkat dan memandang lurus iris biru milik Mary.

"Apa kau tak keberatan mengajakku lagi, besok?"

Haruhiro tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ah, aku akan mengajakmu besok juga besoknya lagi."

Mary tertawa kecil. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Haruhiro mulai kembali tersenyum memandangi punggung Mary dari kejauhan. Gadis itu memang masih perlu waktu buat menerima mereka dalam bagian hidupnya. Biarkan saja semua berjalan sesuai arus.

Dia terdiam.

Haruhiro terkejut melihat Mary berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Ketinggalan sesuat—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat Mary mencium pipinya. Ia terdiam tak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mary hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Haruhiro.

"Aku lupa bilang, terima kasih buat gelangnya!" ucap Mary.

"Ah, sama-sama," jawab Haruhiro datar, Mary tersenyum dan kembali berjalan pergi. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi.

Haruhiro memegang pipi kanannya dan mengelusnya sedikit. Mungkin ini pertanda baik, bahwa Mary mulai menganggap ia bagian dari _party_ , bahwa Mary akan mulai membuka diri dan mulai kembali mempercayai seseorang, ia dan juga yang lain.

Haruhiro tersenyum dan berjalan kembali menuju _party_ mereka.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
